Dora The Explorer Dies Chapter 1
by Decoding Wonderland
Summary: Stan and Kyle are on a mission when they realize that Dora The Explorer and the Mexican productions have now taken over Terrance and Phillip their Favorite show! What are the boys to do now that their favorite show is canceled? Please R&R!


**AN: Hey there! Punk-ROCK-Heartbreaker and SnowflakeWolf here=) Ok...What to say=?**

**P-R-H says: Alright so we've decided to co-write a story and it's all about Dora the Explorer and her stupid faggy adventures, um, and you must know that SnowflakeWolf and I have Alter Egos named Stan and Kyle. Stan being me and Kyle being her =] yes, we are South Park fans DONT JUDGE US! =P Hahaha, oh well, as you've read on my profile I have killed Dora the Explorer before and it was quite fun to have the vision of her Monkey clawing her eyes out...=] yes nothing weird about that... Mmmm I smell lasagne... =D GARFIELD IS HERE! Big fat orange lazy cat...=P ok I'm gonna go find Nemo! Your turn Snowflake! =] 3 LOVE YOU MY TWISTED MINDED READERS XxX!**

**SFW: *Stares at Ray-Ray*... Hahaha=) Um ok well this story will mainly take place in San Francisco... And you should know that it's after the episode 'Smug Alert' so San Francisco is abandoned... Perfect place for killing someone *Evil grin*... Anyway sorry if the stuff about Dora isn't accurate because we don't like watching it... Why else do you think we'd be making this story=)... So sit back and enjoy=)... Stan, Kyle get the straight jacket... **

_**Chapter 1: Cancelation:**_

**Somewhere in South America... **

"Swapper, stop swipping. Swipper, stop swipping!" echoed Dora's cherry voice. "Aw man!" said the fox clicking his fingers. Dora and boots turn toward the camera. "Well done everyone you stopped swipper!" exclaimed Boots. "Yay we did it!" shouted Dora breaking into song with Boots and some other animals.

"All right cut! That's perfect!" said the director through his mega phone, "Now our show will be broadcast internationally, and we will make millions from my genius! No more stupid Canadian shows blocking my ones anymore! We are taking over this time! Mwahaha! Take five everyone."

**South Park, Colorado...**

"Kenny, go get the cheesy poof's!" shouted Cartman. "No! You go get them."

"Kenny! Poor people do work for rich people that's how the world works."

"No! Fuck you dude!" said Kenny angrily through his bright orange parka.

"Guys, shut up! The Terrence and Philip show is starting." said Stan glaring at them.

"I'll go and get the cheesy poof's." said Kyle rolling his eyes.

"That's more like it." said Cartman putting his feet up and stretching his hands out behind his head.

"_And now Terrace and Philip...Will not be shown tonight." _Said the over happy voice of the narrator._ "Instead here is our brand new show Dora the Explorer!" _

The boys all sat there with shocked disbelieved expressions. "No! NO!" shouted Kyle and the bowl of cheesy poof's slipped out of his hands and crashed to the floor. "What the fuck! Who do these people think they are? Jesus?" shouted Cartman. "How, what, why!" said Stan grabbing the remote tightly ,"They can't do that can they?"

"Well it looks like it dude." Said Kyle slowly still coming to terms with what just happened. "No I won't stand for this!" said Stan getting up and walking up to the phone. "Stan, who are you calling dude?"

"The Canadian producers." He said while dialling the number. "Hey you guys... I think Kenny likes this faggy new show." Said Cartman watching Kenny talk back to the TV. "No you guys it's brainwashing him! Kenny, Kenny snap out of it!" said Kyle slapping him.

In the background Stan dropped the phone. "Dude..."

"Stan is everything ok?" said Kyle "No! Why would it be?" Stan said angry, "They've cancelled the whole show Kyle! Now you tell me if everything is ok!"

"What the fuck! What.. How could they do that! Terrence and Philip is our favourite show! I don't believe this!" Kyle said clenching his fists and teeth.

Stan took a deep breath, "Well you better because it's gone... Dora the faggot isn't even a Canadian production. It's a South American one... Where all of the uncivilised people and faggy productions come from. They're taking over Kyle and there's nothing we can do about it!" Stan said now blinking away the tears. "I knew it... I just knew those Mexicans were no good..." said Cartman shaking his head.

"Don't say that Stan... Yes there is...There still is one thing we can do...Come on I've got a plan." Said Kyle with a devious smile.

**SNW: Dun dun dun! Ooooo wonder what will happen next...=D**

**P-R-H: Dude...Stan's really pissed off...**

**SNW: Yea dude this sucks ass...**

**Stan: Stupid fag! Who does she think she is? Ooooooooh when I get my hands on her!**

**P-H-R: Soon Stan, In due time little one... In due time...**

**Kyle: Yea dude our plan is full proof...Just wait until next chapter...**


End file.
